


His Hostage

by HopelessWritings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWritings/pseuds/HopelessWritings
Summary: You're a hostage on Christmas Eve. Fun right?





	His Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually made in an hour or so. It completely sucks. And that's that on that.

_“Hey, I’m going to deposit this to the bank and close shop early today so you can head home. I don’t want to keep you from your family for too long.” I smiled at Violet who had volunteered to work with me on Christmas Eve. I didn’t think we’d be done so early but business had died down by noon time.  
_

_“You know I never mind working, especially with you. Shifts always seem to fly by.” She went in the back grabbing her jacket and came back shrugging it on. It was a puffer jacket that was huge, making me laugh as she zipped it up. “Don’t laugh, you know I hate the cold.”_

_“The cold definitely won’t be an issue in that.” I tried holding back my laugh but struggled as she began to put some hat and gloves on. She was short and had a slim figure. The coat practically drowned her and seeing her wearing the coat with hat and gloves was a funny sight. She had just sighed but gave me a huge grin afterward. “Don’t suffocate yourself,” I yelled as she began putting on a scarf. “Merry Christmas,” I said as she made her way to the door, smiling and waving her goodbye._

_“Make all the jokes you want but I won’t be the one who is freezing this winter.” Violet waved back as she stepped outside and poked her head back in. “Merry Christmas, (Y/N).” I nodded as I watched her run by the window towards her car._

_I looked everything over all the displays in the shop and grabbed the zipper pouch which held the cash once I was sure everything was locked away. I grabbed my long jacket leaving it open as I walked towards the door. Turning on the alarm, I walked out locking the shop door. I let out a relaxed sigh as I could finally unwind. Work wasn’t hard today but as the business owner at the end of a year, I had tons of work. It felt nice to finally be free from it._

_I tried walking to my car as quickly as possible being mindful of the ice patches on the path to my car. Snow had covered Gotham this winter, clearly not missing a spot. It was Christmas so I couldn’t be angry about it. What is Christmas without some snow?_

_Turning on my car with the push of a button now that I was in range to do so, my pace had increased. I quickly got inside my car mentally thanking myself for getting the remote startup when I first bought it. My car had already been heated and I could feel my body relax as I began to warm up._

_I had arrived at Gotham’s national bank quickly as it was only a few blocks away from the shop. Thankfully, the streets were mostly void of cars and parking had been available in front of the bank. I had grabbed my zipper bag with the cash and hastily made my way up the steps to the bank. Once I made my way inside, I was greeted by the police officer._

_“Merry Christmas.” I smiled in response wishing him a Merry Christmas also. I made my way up to the bank teller who knew me as I came here regularly._

_“You opened up today?” I nodded pushing the zipper bag through the empty area in the bulletproof window._

_“I thought we would be busy but it was only a small rush earlier. Mostly husbands wanting to give their wives something unique and such. What about here?” John shook his head._

_“No one comes to the bank on Christmas eve but you. You have three thousand here, is that all from today?” I nodded. “How long were you open?” I titled my head as I thought about it._

_“Less than three hours maybe. Husbands are willing to spend a lot on Christmas presents for their wives and my shop just happens to sell very expensive jewelry.” I laughed. “I need one like that.” I joked as John let out a low chuckle. He began to type away on his computer as he took the money to the counter to make sure he was depositing the correct amount._

_“I’m sure you’ll find someone more than willing to spoil you on special occasions just like you will him.” I nodded smiling. I could only hope._

_“Thanks, any plans for tonight or tomorrow?” He pushed a paper towards me so I could confirm the deposit. I quickly looked everything over and signed._

_“Christmas at my house with the wife, kids, parents, in-laws. Just close family.” I smiled as I began to think about having a future like that. “How about yourself?” I shook my head._

_“Nothing this year. Parents are across the world and god knows where they went.” John nodded and handed me a receipt._

_“Well, you’re young. You’ll be married, with a family if that what you want, when it’s your time. Don’t lose hope just yet. Merry Christmas, (Y/N).” I smiled at him as I whispered a Merry Christmas in response. I could hear the door the bank open and if wasn’t for the gunshot that went off I wouldn’t have looked back so quickly. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the police officer now lying on the ground, blood began to pull around him and I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming._

_I saw multiple men run over to the bank teller and I stepped away as they aimed their guns at my head. On Christmas Eve? Not even a break for a holiday. Gotham could truly be a cruel city._

_My breathing had rapidly increased as I forced myself to hold back tears. I had closed my eyes willing myself to remain calm, ignoring the men as they spoke to John. I realized they were about to shoot him but I couldn’t stop myself from begging them not to._

_“Please, no more killing. Do you have no heart?” I asked as they looked back at me than towards the door. There he stood. The infamous Joker. I gasped as I looked at him and immediately looked down. “Just take the money and go, no one here is going to harm any of you. No need for another death.” Tears streamed down my face as I heard his footsteps heading in my direction. I could feel his gaze on me as he stood a couple of inches away._

_“You heard her. No more killing. They didn’t ring the alarm. Go load up the truck with the money from the safe, I’ll take over from here.” I heard him speak, dictating his men with a bit of annoyance as if they already did something wrong._

_His men grabbed John and forced him to the safe. “Be gentle with him, please!” I shouted and closed my eyes tightly hoping there wouldn’t be a reaction from my outburst._

_“What’s your name?” He demanded more than questioned. I looked up at him slowly and took a step back. Unfortunately, my back hit a wall causing me to sigh in disappointment. Maybe I wouldn’t die today? He hadn’t made a move to kill me and that was a good sign, right? I at least hoped it was._

_“My-my name is (Y/N). Nice to meet you.” I mentally slapped myself after I realized what I said._

_“Nice to meet me? I’m robbing this bank and holding you hostage and you’re saying it’s nice?” He questioned baring his silver teeth at me as he grinned. It wasn’t friendly but rather threatening. I tried to clear my head, trying to ignore his glare._

_“I have no control over myself right now. I’ve never been held hostage before and I’m not sure how to act.” He rolled his eyes and I mentally cursed at myself. “Are you going to kill me?” I had decided to ask him. Maybe he’d be nice since it was the holiday of giving or maybe he’d kill me then and there._

_“You’re a hostage, being afraid is what you should be doing and to answer your question, I haven’t decided yet.” My eyes widened as I meekly whispered a simple “oh” in response._

_“Why aren’t you terrified?” He stared me down waiting for my answer. I tilted my head in confusion. He lifted his hand to push his green hair back that had fallen in front of his eyes._

_“I am. I just talk a lot when I’m afraid." I wrapped my arms around myself as I became uncomfortable with his stare. I tried to will my body to stop shaking but nothing was working. Who could possibly remain unfazed by a gun being aimed at their head? "So, any plans for the holiday?” I asked trying to make conversation as I knew it would distract me and hopefully allow me to calm down. I didn’t believe he would kill me. Especially, if he was just standing there watching me._

_“Hostages don’t ask that.” I bit my lip and began fidgeting my hands. How was this going to end? I heard him huff in annoyance. “I’m not going to kill you, I couldn’t care less about you.” Ouch. I wasn’t even worth a bullet to him which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing._

_“I see.” I began to breathe easier now. I decided to try for conversation once more. “I’m spending Christmas alone. My parents are always out of the country.” I decided to ignore how rude he was being. He was keeping me, hostage, after all._

_“Zip it.” His men soon came out with bags filled with more than enough cash. They began to run outside to the trucks parked out front. The Joker grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I grabbed his hand and tried prying it off but that failed. I tried repeatedly to pull my arm out his grip but nothing worked._

_“Where are you taking me?” I noticed blue and red lights outside as the came closer towards the bank._

_“You’re my ticket out of here. Let’s go.” He began looking for keys on my body dragging me outside. He found my keys in my coat pocket and pulled them out. “Which one’s yours?” I immediately ran to my car as he unlocked it and started it up with a few pushes of a button. He quickly followed as the police cars stopped behind the truck his men were in. He pulled me against him as he opened the passenger side to my car and pushed me in. “Don’t move.” My body jumped as I heard him shoot towards the police officers. I looked at my arm which was now bruising with imprints of his hand and rings he wore._

_I immediately ducked down as low as I could covering my head with my arms and shielding myself from whatever was going on outside as I heard bullets ricochet off the car. I soon heard him get in slamming the door and starting the car. We stormed off away from the defining sirens of the police cars._

_“Where are we going?” I had put on my seatbelt quickly as he sped off through multiple back roads. His eyes were focused on the road occasionally looking in the mirrors to make sure we were not being followed._

_“My place.” I froze in place as my mouth fell open. I tried to speak but I just couldn’t come up with words._

_“Can’t I please just go home? You can even keep the car.” I pleaded with him as he pulled into a driveway and quickly got out. There was a house built in the middle of nowhere and I was in shock at how nice it looked. Was this his place?_

_“Get out.” A man of little words. He pulled my arm and got me out of the car slamming the door shut. I began following him inside the house. The interior of the house was simple nothing too grand but enough to live a comfortable life. “Make yourself at home. You’ll be here for the next couple of days.” I walked over to him, my fist clenched as I told myself to be calm. I couldn’t make rash decisions, especially with the Joker._

_“With all due respect, Mister Joker, I would like to go home rather than stay here.” He stepped closer to me and I had stared directly into his eyes too afraid of looking away._

_“You’re too nice for a hostage.” I tilted my head in confusion. Was that a compliment? “Look at the bright side, doll. You won’t be alone for Christmas.” I sighed in defeat as I looked around the room. I heard his footsteps as he began to walk away. Maybe being alone for Christmas won’t be so bad?_

 

I smiled remembering how Jay and I first met. It may have been an incredibly frightening experience. Thankfully, he had warmed up to me within the days he kept me hostage. I had gotten to know him little by little. At first, I questioned why I was being kept at his place but he had told me he had planned to use me against Batman. The day never came for that so I remained at his place until eventually, our relationship had become more friendly.

“What’s got you smiling liked that?” He questioned as he sat beside me.

“Just remembering how we came to be. Merry Christmas, J.” He passed me a jewelry box tied with a black ribbon. I smiled at him as I grabbed his present from underneath the coffee table. I passed it to him and sat back down, resting my legs on his lap.

“Merry whatever, (Y/N).” I rolled my eyes at him and we both opened our presents. I had given him a limited edition watch which I was thankful I had a shop which gave me access to such jewelry.

“Is this a just like yours?” I asked running my fingers over the bracelet J had gotten me. It looked just like his gold skull and dice bracelet he was very fond of. 

“Almost. It’s your size and it has a message on the lock for it.” I picked it up and held the bracelet closer to my eyes. “Property of Joker” engraved on it. I smiled and held it to him. He gently grabbed my wrist and placed the bracelet on it.

“I love it, J. Thank you.” I cupped his cheek grabbing his attention as I kissed him. “Open your present now!” I sat up and crossed my legs on the couch as I watched him unwrap his gift. He gently removed it from the case and placed it on his wrist. He looked closer at the details.

“I don’t hate it.” I rolled my eyes. He was a very grateful person. 

“Custom made, all gold watch made with real emeralds. Very expensive, all yours.” I spoke giving him details I knew would make him fall more in love with it.

“It’s perfect.” I smiled at him as he held my hand admiring the bracelet he gave me. “You aren’t allowed to remove that.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know the drill.” I leaned my head on his shoulder falling into a comfortable silence watching the latest report of his last crime. Being his hostage wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
